


The Day-to-Day Diaries of The Straw Hat Pirates

by Chibitami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Chopper decides to keep a journal of his adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. Some of the other crew members decide to join in.





	1. (Chopper) Entry 1

**The Diary of Dr. Tony Tony Chopper**  
**Day 1**

I have decided to keep a log of my adventures across the world with my crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. We have already been to so many interesting places: the desert kingdom of Alabasta, Sabaody Park, and even another ocean up in the sky! I have many fond (and not so fond) memories of our journey so far, and I thought that I should keep a written record of our journey across the Grand Line for posterity. I like to imagine myself reading this logbook decades from now, after a long day of treating patients who have travelled far and wide to recieve the expertise of the greatest doctor in the world; I'd curl up in bed with some tea, and read about my past adventures that I had almost forgotten after so many years. It sounds nice, don't you think?

  
(I also want to practice my penmanship. For all of my expertise with medical instruments, my writing is very sloppy and hard to read. To be fair though, I do have hooves; have you ever tried to write a legible shopping list with hooves? It's not very easy.)

  
I should properly introduce myself. I am Tony Tony Chopper, and I am a proud member of the Straw Hat Pirates! I am the crew's doctor, trained by Dr. Hiriluk and Dr. Kureha on Drum Island. Dr. Hiriluk was my first mentor, and my first friend. I miss him very much, but I think if he could see me now he would be very proud. I don't like to brag, but I am a very skilled doctor (my greatest creation so far is the Rumble Ball, which can enhance my Devil Fruit abilities and has saved my nakama and I on more than one occasion). My dream is to be a doctor that can cure any disease and treat any injury. This dream is why I eventually decided to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and I am thankful to my nakama for every day I am with them.  
As the ship's doctor, I'm rarely bored. We are constantly battling enemies, and after each battle there are always injuries to treat. But most of the fighting occurs when our ship is docked somewhere along the Grand Line and we're exploring new islands; when we're on the ship, my duties are more day-to-day and there usually aren't any major medical emergencies. For example, here is a sample of what I have treated this week:

  
1\. Nosebleed (Sanji). Nami and Robin were trying on some new clothes they had bought in the last town we visited, and the door to the Women's Quarters was open enough for him to catch a glimpse.

  
2\. Black eye (Zoro). He had been drinking on the main deck, and accidentally stumbled into a doorframe. I'm not sure if he walked into it because he was intoxicated, or if it was a depth-perception issue. When he reunited with the rest of us after two years, one of his eyes was cut. I want to ask him what happened to it, but I'm not sure if I should mention it until he does. He's able to fight just fine with one eye closed, though!

  
3\. Migraine (Robin). She likes to read in the evenings, but last night she misplaced her reading glasses. Reading in dim light for multiple hours can really strain your eyes, and she woke up with a dull headache. I gave her some aspirin and she seemed to feel better by the afternoon (she said she felt better, but Robin tends to understate how she feels so I don't worry). Usopp found her glasses on one of the other seats in the library, and he returned them to her. He also made her a portable reading light, so she doesn't have trouble reading at night.

  
See? Nothing major. I don't mind it though; on days like this I have time to relax, and now I can spend my leisure time writing in this diary!


	2. (Chopper) Entry 2

_(Continued from Day 1)_  

I went to the kitchen to get a snack and some tea. Sanji noticed my new journal, and he asked me if I was reading one of the books I bought recently at Fishman Island. I told him no, that it was a diary. He didn't ask to see it, which I appreciated; I love my nakama, but some of them can be nosy when it comes to stuff like this. He did say that it was a good idea, and that he might start keeping a journal too.

You know, it occurred to me that I don't really know much about Sanji's past. In my first page, I wrote about Dr. Hiriluk and Kureha. After my herd rejected me, they were the only family I had for the longest time. I wonder if Sanji had anyone like that before joining the crew. Would it be rude to ask him? I suppose that deep down, it doesn't matter; even if he didn't have anyone before, we're family now! Maybe Sanji can use his journal to write down recipes. I bet that if he wrote a cookbook, it would become very popular. His section of the library is filled with recipes from around the world; maybe he could write down his favorite dishes in one place! I've read a few of his books, but the only one I found interesting was one called "The Confectioner's Codex". It had all sorts of recipes for desserts and sweets, and the pictures were very appetizing. There was even a recipe for cotton candy! Sanji said that it'd be too messy to make without a cotton candy spinner, so he can't make it...yet. I'm going to ask Franky if he can make one.


	3. (Sanji) Entry 1

**Sanji's Journal of Beauty**  
**Entry 1**

This is a catalog of every beautiful woman I have seen while travelling the world. I wish I had an ability to draw well, for my meager sketches fail to capture the essence of the goddesses I've met; I hope my descriptions will do them justice!

  
**Nami**   
Ah, the navigator of my heart! When I first met her, her orange hair was cut short and just barely brushed her slender shoulders. Now it's long and flows past her hips, and when the light hits it just right it almost looks like the ocean at sunset. A sea of shining orange, and I want to drown. She's not just a pretty face, however; Nami-san's outer beauty is just part of what makes her so wonderful. She is the navigator of our ship, and without her we would be completely lost on our journey through the Grand Line. Her cunning has saved us on more than one occasion--who else but Nami could have devised a way to launch the Going Merry into the mythical White Sea when we were seconds away from plummeting to our deaths?  
She isn't fond of perfume, but the smell of fresh tangerines always lingers around her. It's comforting, and whenever that scent is nearby I'm instantly at ease. Ever since we reunited on the Thousand Sunny, I've noticed that there's a new scent in her natural potpourri. It's hard to place, but it's almost like...a storm? Like the smell of charged air after a lightning strike. She says she spent the last two years studying with a group of Weather Wizards, and her skill with her Clima Tact has definitely improved (that doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting her in battle though!). I've also noticed that her clothes will crackle with static electricity sometimes when she moves; whenever I serve her meals, I'll sometimes receive a little 'shock' when our arms touch. It's like a small electric kiss!

  
_(The bottom half of the page contains a sketch of Nami blowing a kiss to Sanji, doodles of thunder clouds and lightning, and a drawing of Nami's face surrounded by a "wreath" of oranges)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to include various sketches and doodles that the Straw Hats would probably put in a journal, but given fanfiction is a WRITTEN medium I've opted to include brief descriptions. I was also going to include a "rating" system for Sanji to use to rank the beautiful women he writes about in these entries, but I'm not sure if Sanji would be willing/able to measure the beauty of a woman objectively (they'd all be marked "infinity/10" or something, lol)


	4. (Sanji) Entry 2

_(The page has a few large stains near the top left corner, and they smell faintly of oolong tea.)_

  
**Sanji's Journal of Beauty**  
**Entry 2**

  
I was in the middle of writing my next entry when Luffy burst into the kitchen demanding food, and he wound up knocking a cup of tea all over my pages! All of my passages describing Princess Vivi's beauty, how we met, and how I became the knight of her heart all ruined because of that idiot's reckless jackassery and gluttonous desire for meat. Honestly, I had just made him some steak an hour ago!

  
Luffy's a bit of an idiot, if you can't tell. Actually, he's a **lot** of an idiot. I can't tell you how many times he's jumped headfirst into something without thinking: conversations, fights, literally jumping headfirst into the ocean (when he has a **DEVIL FRUIT!** ) Believe it or not, he's our captain. And in his own weird, stupid, crazy way, he's actually a good leader. He's got more tenacity than anyone I know, and his determination can inspire people he's just met. When I first saw him at Baratie, I thought he and his crew were just a bunch of noisy idiots (not Nami-san of course!). But they were a bunch of noisy idiots with a dream. Everyone on the crew has a goal that they'd do anything to achieve, and Luffy has a talent for getting people with crazy ambitions to follow him across the world.

  
My dream is to find the legendary All Blue, the paradise of every chef! I actually had two dreams when I first joined the Straw Hats: to discover All Blue, and to see the legendary mermaids of Fishman Island. But now that I've finally been to Fishman Island and met so many aquatic beauties, that dream has been fulfilled. I even met the most beautiful mermaid in the world, Princess Shirahoshi! Her aura of grace and elegance was so powerful that I nearly died from blood loss and euphoria the first time I saw her. Honestly, I would have gladly died right then and there, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Just thinking about them makes me want to run out of this room, leap into the ocean and swim back to her!

  
_(There are a few sketches underneath this paragraph. Sanji surrounded by a group of mermaids, each with names written underneath them. Camie is kissing his left cheek while a blue-haired mermaid named 'Mero-chan' is kissing his right cheek. There is another drawing of Shirahoshi cradling a tiny Sanji in her hands, with many hearts drawn around them)_

  
Ugh, Luffy's calling me. Well, not calling me by name. He's banging silverware on the kitchen table, chanting "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" over and over. I'll end this entry here and make him something so he'll quiet down.

 


	5. (Chopper) Entry 3

**The Diary of Tony Tony Chopper**  
**Day 2**

  
We've been in sailing through a large storm since last night. The waves have been very rough and some of them have risen so high that they almost reach the deck! I get nervous during storms--my fur stands up on end and whenever lightning strikes, I get the urge to hide under a table. I think it's a leftover instinct from when I was just an ordinary reindeer; animals tend to run away from the sound of thunder and some of them can sense when a storm is about to start.

  
Some of my nakama make fun of me for still being afraid of storms. And I admit, it is a bit silly...I mean, we've all fought scarier things in the past (Sea Kings, high-ranking Marines, enemy pirates, a "god", and just recently we took on an army of almost ten thousand Fishmen). But not all fears are rational; I know that lightning and storms aren't always dangerous, but the animalistic part of me doesn't know that!

  
Robin likes to stay close to me during thunderstorms like this. She'll ask me if I want to join her in the library, and we read books together until the storm passes. And whenever she sees my fur stand up, she likes to rub my head with one hand and read a book with the other. I don't usually like being treated like a pet, but it is comforting whenever I'm feeling nervous.

  
Speaking of being treated like a pet, did you know that my wanted poster lists me as the crew's pet? My bounty is only 100 berries! I can't believe that it's so low, and that the World Government just thinks I'm a simple animal. I'm a doctor, and even though I'm not the most powerful person in the crew I'm not a pushover either!

  
I shouldn't complain too much, though. Sanji's wanted poster doesn't even have an actual photo, it's just a crummy drawing that barely looks like him. There is a guy named Duval that looked just like that drawing, but he isn't even a pirate! He runs a biker gang near Sabaody, and that wanted poster led to him getting into a lot of fights with Marines and bounty hunters trying to get Sanji's bounty. He doesn't look ugly anymore though; Sanji kicked him so much that his face was rearranged. He looks okay now, except when he winks...which he does a lot, unfortunately. I think he thinks it makes him look handsome? Well, maybe he's handsome to somebody, but not to me.

  
_(There is a scrawled doodle of Chopper and Robin reading. Chopper is resting his head in Robin's lap, and Robin has sprouted multiple hands so she can pet him and read at the same time. There is another doodle of Duval winking, with some notes scribbled underneath: "Muscle spasm? Myokymia? Eye irritation?")_


	6. (Chopper) Entry 4

**The Diary of Tony Tony Chopper**

**Day 3**

 

Hello again, diary! I’ve been spending the day with Brook. He’s the musician on the ship, and he can play all sorts of instruments--piano, violin, guitar...I wish I had the fingers to play instruments like that, but I would have to use my Devil Fruit power whenever I wanted to practice. I asked Brook if I could give him a medical examination (it’s not every day you get to observe the anatomy of a walking/talking skeleton), and he said yes. 

 

I’ve discovered a few interesting things about Brook’s body. Despite being clinically dead, Brook’s hair still grows as if he were alive! The keratin that makes up his hair is more brittle than a living human’s hair, so he has to maintain it with different styling products. Whatever he uses, it does a great job of making his afro very soft and bouncy (sometimes when Brook and I eat next to each other, I want to lean on it like a little pillow).

 

Brook’s bones are very unique. He doesn’t feel pain when they’re broken or his body parts are separated, but he  _ can  _ feel when something is touching his bones (clothing, someone touching him, a sword hitting him, etc.) He doesn’t have a tongue, but he can taste food. Brook also told me that he can repair his broken bones by drinking a few glasses of milk. I know that calcium makes bones stronger, but if he could heal any damage with such a small amount it would be really useful in battle!

 

Despite not having eyes, Brook can still see.  I gave him an eye test and according to his results, he has 20/30 vision. He can’t see perfectly, and there could be multiple reasons for why that is: 

 

  1. He doesn’t have eyes and is relying on an unconventional method to see (his Devil Fruit). His Devil Fruit may not let him see as accurately as a regular pair of eyes.
  2. After he came back from the dead, Brook spent decades on a ship in perpetual darkness for most of the time. His eyesight may have deteriorated because of this
  3. He had 20/30 vision when he was alive, and his Devil Fruit just restored his eyesight to what it was like before he died.



 

These are all just theories though. One odd thing I discovered is that there are circumstances where Brook’s eyesight is startlingly accurate. He can identify small details on objects from up to 50 feet away--if it’s a pair of panties. After Brook told me this I was a bit skeptical, but I still wanted to test this. I gathered some of the clean laundry around the ship, and used a plain white flag as a control variable (I painted letters in decreasing sizes on it with black paint). I had Brook sit on one side of the main deck, and hung the underwear on the other end of the ship every 10 feet. To test if he could really only see women’s panties like this, I also borrowed some of Franky’s underwear and hung them up as well. To determine his average eyesight, I had him try to read the white flag at every distance marker; he had similar results to his first eye test. The panty results were astonishing; even up to 100 feet away, he could identify panties with perfect detail--lace trim, small bows, and even the decorations on the cloth itself! He was less accurate with Franky’s underwear, but could still make out details from about 40 feet away. 

 

I was going to conduct more tests, but Nami had stepped out of her cabin for a bit of fresh air and found some of her panties hanging all across the deck. She started pulling them down and whipped out her Clima Tact, and a few seconds later Brook was struck multiple times with lightning bolts while she called him an old pervert. I tried to explain that I was just conducting some tests for Brook’s eyesight, but she was too busy striking him.

 

I helped bring Brook back to his cabin to rest and recover from Nami’s assault, and brought him some of the anti-frizz hair cream from his bedside table. He said that despite getting in trouble with Nami, he had a lot of fun spending the day with me. He also laughed and said that he would be happy to conduct more panty testing, and winked (even though he doesn’t have eyelids).  

 

I liked spending time with Brook too; we don’t usually hang out on the ship together, but I would love to spend some time with him when we’re both free. Maybe he can teach me to play an instrument! There has to be something I can play with my hooves, right?

 

_ (At the bottom of the page, there is a detailed sketch of Brook’s skeleton drawn from multiple angles. Below this, there is a doodle of Nami angrily smacking Brook’s head with her Clima Tact, with multiple lightning strikes in the background. There is another doodle of the outdoor deck of the Thousand Sunny, with multiple panties on clotheslines across the ship. The caption underneath says “Weirdest eye exam ever!”) _


End file.
